


密不可分

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	密不可分

　　我们之间的关系，打从娘胎开始，就已经密不可分了不是吗。

01  
　　『通告结束了，来找我。』

张艺兴结束了一天的通告之后，坐着保母车到了公司，他踏进公司大厅，和保全打了招呼后直接就往电梯走去，按下最高层楼的按钮。

LAY坐在办公桌前把玩着被他握在手上的遥控器，像是知道张艺兴已经来公司似的，他刻意的按下了开关键调到了中档，果然不出一会的时间，张艺兴满脸通红的推开了总裁办公室的门，缓缓的走到办公桌旁便软软的喊「哥哥…嗯…你别玩…」

搂上他的腰顺势将张艺兴拉进怀里，吻上他的唇，舌尖撬开贝齿后探入他口中，找寻到他的舌后交缠吸吮，张艺兴也伸手环住他的后颈回应，感受到怀里的人全身发软时，结束了这个激烈的吻，伸舌轻舔他的嘴角流出的唾液。

「哥哥…帮我…拿出来…嗯…」张艺兴轻靠在他肩上喘息，LAY伸手拿起了放在桌上的遥控器，却不是按下关而是调到了最大档，体内的跳蛋突然加强了震度让张艺兴搂紧了LAY的肩「啊哈…哥哥…拿出来…难受…」

「嗯？可是兴儿嘴上说难受，身体却好像一点也不难受呢？」LAY隔着裤子抚上张艺兴已经昂首的性器，张艺兴难受的夹紧LAY的手用大腿磨蹭他的手「唔…哥哥…想要…」

「想要什么？」LAY轻拍他的大腿后将手抽出，体内的跳蛋越蹭越深，张艺兴脸颊泛红地用臀部蹭着LAY的性器「哥哥…」

LAY让他坐在办公桌上，伸手将裤子解开后连同内裤一并脱下后，将张艺兴的双脚摆成了M字型，分泌出肠液的后穴湿淋淋一片的展露无遗在他面前，他已食指缠住穴口边的绳子，轻轻地将用越蹭越深的跳蛋慢慢的拉出，张艺兴感受到跳蛋被LAY慢慢地拉出「啊哈…嗯…」

他用力的一拉伴随着水泽声一同将跳蛋取出，跳蛋被取出后，穴口一张一合的收缩着，突如其来的空虚感让张艺兴难受的抚上自己昂首的性器套弄，LAY刻意拿着沾满肠液的跳蛋靠在马眼上，前端的刺激让张艺兴不自觉的加快手上套弄的速度，射精过后全身发软的颤抖着，滚烫的精液溅在两人身上，他双眼迷蒙朝着LAY「嗯…哥哥…」

LAY起身后，张艺兴伸手解开了他的皮带后将LAY昂首的性器释放出来，他搂上LAY的颈凑上前伸舌舔舐掉刚才也沾上酒窝的精液，双脚环在LAY的腰上让他们的下身更贴近彼此，穴口一张一合的将LAY的性器慢慢地咬入体内，硕大的性器全数被咬进后穴后，LAY吻上张艺兴的唇后碎吻往下在锁骨上留下一个一个的印记，张艺兴扭着腰配合着他的抽插「啊哈…哥哥…还要更多，嗯…」

「兴儿什么时候变得这么好色啦？」LAY嘴角勾起了一抹好看的弧度问，张艺兴伸手环抱住他的肩让上身紧贴着LAY「嗯…还不是…哥哥教的…唔…」

LAY开嘴咬住被送到嘴边的乳头轻舔啃咬，在体内的性器有意无意的碰撞在敏感点上，他余光看了身后的椅子一眼后，将性器抽离张艺兴体内，伸手托住张艺兴的臀，转过身让他跪趴在椅子上「兴儿，乖乖趴好喔。」

「哥哥…嗯…？」性器抽出后的空虚感让张艺兴不解地望着站在身后的LAY，他拿起桌上的跳蛋抵在穴口，握住自己的性器再一次连同刚才的跳蛋全数送进张艺兴体内，张艺兴趴在椅背上喘息「啊哈…哥哥…」

LAY将遥控器放到张艺兴手里后在耳边低声「兴儿想开多大就开多大，嗯？」语毕后，伸舌含住张艺兴的耳垂轻舔，他一次又一次的抽插像是要把跳蛋推的更深，张艺兴握着遥控器的手调到了最大档，跳蛋在深处震着，他跪趴在椅子上扭动着腰配合LAY的抽插「哥哥…好、好舒服…啊哈…」

「现在的兴儿真的诱人。」LAY在耳边低语着，张艺兴侧过头吻上他的唇，主动的缠上他的舌尖交缠，呻吟被堵在嘴里，交合处发出的水泽声和肉体的碰撞声让办公室内染上了一层情色的色彩。

再一次涌上的快感让张艺兴趴在椅背上忘情的呻吟，他扶着张艺兴的腰加快抽插的速度，俯下身在他白晰的背上轻舔留下属于自己的印记，张艺兴伴随着呻吟再一次的高潮，温热的内壁开始痉挛紧紧吸咬着LAY的性器，感觉自己的性器肿大了一圈后退出了张艺兴体内的同时，滚烫的精液射在张艺兴的背上，张艺兴全身发软的趴靠在椅子上，全身因高潮过后而泛起兴奋的粉红，背上浊白的精液看起来十分的色情，他侧着头迷蒙的望着LAY「哥哥？嗯…跳蛋…啊哈…」

「跳蛋好像被兴儿吃的太里面了呢，该怎么办才好？」LAY让张艺兴坐在椅子上，自己蹲在他双腿间，让他的双脚挂在椅子把手上，修长的手指探入轻易的勾到了跳蛋的绳子，拉出的同时刻意的顶到了他的敏感点，张艺兴手抚上LAY的发丝「嗯…呜…」

「乖，别乱动！不然跳蛋又要蹭到深处去了呢。」LAY将跳蛋拉出后，后穴和手指上分泌出的肠液，他起身将湿淋淋的跳蛋拿到张艺兴面前「兴儿，你看这上面还有我的手都是你的骚水。」

「唔…还不都是哥哥害的…」张艺兴伸手抢过了LAY手上的跳蛋丢到一旁，LAY将他拦腰抱起，他环住LAY的肩主动的吻上他的唇后，轻靠在他肩上问「哥哥为什么不射进来…」

「明天不是还有通告吗？」LAY走进休息室的淋浴间后这么说，张艺兴这才知道为什么LAY不射在他体内，张艺兴靠在他怀里任由LAY帮自己清理「明天一起吃饭吧？」

「好，我去接你？」沐浴乳再他身上搓揉出泡泡后，张艺兴也伸手按压了两下沐浴乳往LAY的身上搓揉泡泡「我明天通告结束的早，我来公司找你。」

LAY点头后拿起莲蓬头，温热的温水冲去了彼此身上的泡沫和刚才因情事带来的汗水。

02  
　　「张、艺、兴──！你锁骨上的那些印记是怎么回事！？」经纪人从张艺兴上了保母车后就看见他锁骨上的吻痕，他摀着耳朵无辜的回「蚊子咬的。」

「你以为你现在在哄骗三岁小孩吗？」经纪人透过后照镜白了他一眼，张艺兴耸肩表示「信不信随便你？」

「你这岂不是在给化妆师或造型师找麻烦吗？」经纪人无奈地发动保母车，张艺兴摊了摊手「找件不露锁骨的衣服不就行了！」

「真不知道该说你什么！」经纪人突然觉得头有点疼，张艺兴一边刷着微博一边对着经纪人说「通告结束后，载我去公司。」

「又干嘛？」经纪人透过后照镜看着后座的人问，张艺兴漾起酒窝笑着应「跟我哥吃饭。」

　　通告结束后，保母车再一次载着张艺兴到公司，下车前他将口罩戴上，为了不引起骚动，踏进大厅后和保全打了声招呼后，又踏上电梯按下往最高层楼的钮。

电梯门一开就看见LAY的保镳守在门口，一脸为难的以肉身挡住了门。「小少爷，张总说谁也不准进办公室…」

「我也不能进吗？」张艺兴眨着眼看着他问，保镳内心叹了口气后还是让开，不管得罪哪一个，反正最后下场只有开除，伸头是一刀缩头也是一刀啊！

秘书看门被打开后，张艺兴走了进来，急忙扯掉耳机起身也打算阻止他「小少爷…总裁说…」，张艺兴伸出食指抵在自己嘴唇上微笑，走到门边就听到从里面传出的娇喘声，他转头对着一旁的秘书道「真是辛苦你了。」

他轻轻地推开门从缝隙中望向总裁办公室，只见一个陌生的脸孔正面对着门口，衬衫敞开内衣也被解开，那对雪白的酥胸伴随着摆动而上下晃动，不时的自己伸手揉捏乳尖，在她的呻吟声越来越大之前，他刻意的用力推开门后甜甜的喊着「哥哥～～」

「啊──！」面对张艺兴的那个女人被吓得赶紧把衬衫拉紧，张艺兴一脸无辜的眨着双眼「我、我是不是打扰到你们了？对不起…」

LAY推开了方才还跨坐在自己身上扭腰的女人，她赶紧拿着丢在一旁的短裙和高跟鞋快步地走出了总裁办公室，张艺兴瞥了那个女人一眼，脸上的妆还是完好如初的样子，一点也不像经历过性爱过后的样子，又是一个投怀送抱的女人。

「兴儿，你过来。」LAY转过身对着张艺兴勾手指，张艺兴原本想要装作什么也没看到的就转身走出总裁办公室，但是在看到LAY的这个举动后却又不争气地走到了他身边，一把就被人拉进怀里「吃醋了？」

「才没有。」张艺兴别过头说，LAY将他抱起让他坐在办公桌上勾着他的下颚让他与自己直视「没吃醋的话，为什么不看我？」

「反正你跟那个小姐姐玩得挺开心的啊？」张艺兴干脆直接闭上眼不去看他的脸， LAY轻笑的望着他「你确定？我什么事也没做，你要不要睁开眼确认一下？」

「我都看到那个小姐姐衣衫不整骑在你身上了，而且她都脱成那样了，你说什么也没做，鬼才相信你！」张艺兴相信LAY跟刚才那个女人什么事情也没有，却还是故意赌气的这么说。

「我真的什么也没做，是她自己一进来就脱了衣服骑到我身上，不信你睁开眼睛看，我连裤子都没脱呢。」LAY伸手轻捏张艺兴白嫩的脸颊说，张艺兴眼睛眯开了一小缝往下望，果然就如同他说的一样，甚至连起生理反应都没有。

「那你为什么说不准任何人进来…？」张艺兴问，LAY伸手抚上他的脸颊「除了谈公事以外，我一向都不准任何人进来啊，谁知道她借着送文件进来就？」

「真的？」张艺兴眨巴眨巴的看着LAY，顺势蹭了蹭他抚在自己脸颊上的手，LAY点头「真的，我什么时候骗过你？」

张艺兴摇头，他确实从没骗过自己，不论什么时候，他双手抚上LAY的脸，明明和自己长得一模一样，但是却散发出一种高冷的氛围，好像随便靠近他都会受伤，但是他对自己时总是特别的温柔。

LAY搂上他的腰顺势将张艺兴拉进怀里，吻上他的唇，舌尖撬开贝齿后探入他口中，找寻到他的舌后交缠吸吮，张艺兴也伸手环住他的后颈回应，感受到怀里的人全身发软时，结束了这个激烈的吻，伸舌轻舔他的嘴角流出的唾液。

张艺兴轻靠在他肩上喘息着，LAY伸手轻抚他的发丝宠溺的问「今天结束的这么早啊？」

「嗯～」张艺兴伸舌舔了LAY的酒窝，就像个偷吃鱼的小猫一样笑着，LAY侧过头轻咬张艺兴的舌尖道「可是现在比起吃饭，我更想吃你。」

「不行…你的小秘书还在外面…」张艺兴摀住自己的嘴巴说，他可不想被秘书听见他的呻吟声…这样以后怎么面对她啊？他想起了昨晚在这间办公室里的情事，脸颊泛红的道「而且昨天才…」

LAY从抽屉里拿出了那颗淡紫色的跳蛋，嘴角勾起一抹好看的弧度「嗯？兴儿是说这个吗？」

张艺兴伸手就想抢LAY手上的跳蛋，眼看自己是抢不到，所以伸手搂着他的脖子撒娇的说「可是我肚子饿了，我们去吃饭，好不好？」LAY轻捏他的脸颊后点头。

「快点把那个跳蛋丢掉！」张艺兴起身后还是试图想要抢，LAY轻笑将它丢进抽屉后牵起张艺兴的手「走了，吃饭！」

「从小到大，你就知道欺负我！」张艺兴跟在LAY身后这么说，LAY将他拉到身边并肩走着「从小到大，也只有我可以欺负你。」

「张总…那个…」秘书看LAY牵着张艺兴走出办公室后赶紧起身想询问他公事上的事情，LAY看着她道「有什么问题我回来再处理，还有把刚才那个员工给我裁了，顺便和各部门说，以后有什么文件要我批阅的，拿上来放在你桌上后就可以离开了。」

「知道了，张总、小少爷慢走。」秘书恭敬的等他们走出去后，传了封裁员的通知给人事部经理，都不知道这是今年内第几次传这种信了。

她望着已经阖上的门才意识到，原来高冷的总裁也会笑得那么温暖啊？

　　从以前到现在，甚至是未来，会陪你走到最后的始终只有我一人。

\- おわり -


End file.
